Home is Where Your Heart Is
by fairywings81
Summary: Three years after Sesshoumaru took Saraku away from Inuyasha, she decides to go and visit, and discovers that her heart is still confused.(MirokuSango,KagomeInuyasha pairings!)CHAPTER 13 IS UP!
1. Unexpected Feelings

****

(A/N:Here we go with the sequel to Loyalties Divided! Expect some surprises from the very beginning, and more adventures than before!) 

Chapter One- Unexpected Feelings of Love and Understanding

"Easy on the upswing, Sara. You almost caught my tail." Lord Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly, watching his adopted human daughter try to wield the new sword he'd had made for her. He couldn't help but notice how tall the girl had gotten in the three years he'd had her. In that time, they'd only crossed paths with Inuyasha's group twice. Both times, Saraku had insisted on playing with Shippou before the moved on. It had been nearly a year since the last meeting of the two friends, and Sara never once asked to see him. The demon lord wondered if she ever thought much about her friend anymore. "That's enough practice for tonight. You should've been in bed hours ago." He told the girl. 

"Can't I stay up a little longer?" She looked up at him, clutching his robe sleeve. 

"No." The demon lord replied firmly, picking her up. "How many times must I tell you, bedtime is bedtime?" 

"I'm sorry, My Lord." Sara said, curling up in Sesshoumaru's arms. 

"It is all right, but you have to learn the rules. We've lived in the palace for six months. You should know them by now." There was a firmness in the demon prince's tone that made his youngest child shudder. 

"Yes,My Lord." 

"Alright then. Off you go to bed." Sesshoumaru set her down, nudging her lovingly. "Good night, Little One." 

"Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru." The little girl skipped off to be bathed for bed. 

Sesshoumaru watched after her, before turning, and gliding down the hall silently. _How time has flown by! It seems like I just discovered her yesterday. I know in her heart the girl misses that wretched hanyou brother of mine,but she fears to say so in my presence. She doesn't have to say it, for I can see it, every time we pass a spring. Yet,I cannot trust her to go alone. Knowing my brother, he will try to assuage her into staying with him. More over, suppose she did want to stay with them,once she remembers what it feels like? No! I have been right all these months to forbid solitary trips. _The demon prince shrugged tiredly, before retiring for the night himself. 

******************************************************************************************

Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one thinking about Saraku that night. His brother's group was back in the place where they'd first found the girl three years ago. The camping grounds where Saraku's parents had been slaughtered were overgrown with grass, and weeds, showing no signs of the past raid. Shippou looked around sadly, as if his friend might appear. The now ten-year-old fox-demon really missed Sara, and it brought back a lot of memories, being there. "Kagome, can I go for a walk?" 

Kagome nodded her consent. "Just don't to go too far." She watched him go, knowing that he was thinking of Saraku. She was too. She looked over at Inuyasha, who'd been silent since the camp had come into view. "Inuyasha?" 

The hanyou looked up at her. "Hmm?" He'd been kicking at some sticks, trying to make smoother ground for the bedding. 

"You miss her too, don't you?" Kagome was guessing, but she could've sworn she'd heard a sigh of regret from him. 

"No way! I'm glad she's gone!" Inuyasha exclaimed, before sighing. "Alright. Damn,I hate that you know me so well! Yes,I miss her. The way she wasn't afraid to tell me off. She reminded me of you." 

Kagome nodded. "She had a fiery spirit, that's for sure. You're just lucky she didn't have the power over the necklace. She wouldn't have hesitated to use it." The now seventeen year old Kagome giggled. 

"Argh! Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. He laid the rolls out on the ground. 

"Inuyasha…. There's something I've been wanting to tell you…." Kagome spoke up suddenly. 

Inuyasha stopped his muttering, and looked over at her. "You're not planning on returning for good, are you?" He looked really worried. 

"Actually, I've decided to stay, after graduation in June." Kagome looked up at him. "I'm staying because I want to stay with you, for the rest of my life." 

Inuyasha just dropped his jaw, staring at her. "What? Are you….saying…."

"Yes. I've been trying to tell you for a long time, and now….I know how. Inuyasha, I love you." 

The hanyou looked at Kagome, in disbelief. _What does she mean, she's been trying to tell me for a long time? All she's ever done is yell at me and "sit" me! _"You…..love me?" He repeated. 

"Yes, Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome looked at him anxiously. _What is so hard about him saying it back to me? Maybe he doesn't love me, and I've wasted my time. But Miroku and Sango were both so certain. Oh Inuyasha! Please say something! Anything!_

"Kagome….." Inuyasha had moved to stand before her. "Kagome, I love you too…" 

They looked at each other for a long time, in wonder. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Finally, they were forced to look elsewhere, when Shippou returned. Kagome went back to straightening up the camp, and Inuyasha returned to building the fire up. "Did you find anything interesting, Shippou?" Kagome asked nonchalantly. 

"Yeah. I found this." The young fox-demon held up a chain with a locket on the end of it. 

"Let me see it." Kagome took it from him, and examined it slowly. "Hmm…This looks like it could've been from Saraku's parents' time." She opened it, as Inuyasha came behind her to look as well. "Oh my…that must be her mother and father…" 

"There's no way of knowing for sure. They were all gnawed to pieces by the time we got to them." Inuyasha remarked. "They do have the same eyes as she does though." 

"Well, we'll keep this safe, and when we see her again, we'll ask her." Kagome decided, as she tucked the precious jewelry into her backpack. 

"That's a good idea." Shippou said with a yawn. "Where do you suppose Sango and Miroku went?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Kagome replied, hoping she was right. The two friends in question had gone to find them some food to eat. Inuyasha had protested about that, but in the end, Miroku convinced him it was better if he didn't make too much of an appearance right then. 

"We're here now!" The cheerful Monk called out suddenly, as he, Kilala and Sango appeared. "And we come bearing fresh catfish." 

"Sounds great!" Shippou said excitedly. "I'll eat just about anything right now though. I'm starving!" 

Sango chuckled, patting the kitsune's head. "I share your starvation, my friend. I was ready to eat it raw." She grinned, watching Miroku and Inuyasha argue over how it was too be cooked. 

"Fried? No, steamed is better!" Inuyasha insisted, remembering the way Kagome had fixed fish for him once. 

"Steamed takes too long right now. We haven't eaten in hours, and you know that some of us have to eat regularly." Miroku protested. "We can steam fish tomorrow, I promise." 

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled, jumping into a tree. "Call me when it's done!" 

Kagome and Sango grinned at each other, then laughed. "Those two never quit arguing, do they?" Sango asked, patting her stomach gently. 

"No, they don't." Kagome watched her quietly. She remembered the day Sango had discovered she was carrying Miroku's child. She'd been happy, and angry at the same time. Now, it seemed like it was almost natural. "Sango, are you and Miroku going to marry?" 

The demon slayer looked up at her in shock. "Are you crazy? No way! Besides we already came to a mutual agreement about this baby." 

"You have? Are you keeping it then?" Kagome asked carefully,not wanting pry. 

"Of course I am. Miroku's going to stay around to help, but we're not going to do any official marriage or anything. Technically, he's not even allowed to marry." 

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, watching the monk and Inuyasha, who were now fighting over the best method of frying. "Can you two wrap it up? There are four other people besides you who need to eat!" She shook her head, as they immediately got to the business of cooking the food now. 

"I swear those two are going to give me a migraine tonight." Sango said tiredly. She rubbed her belly gently. She wondered if she would be a good mother to the coming child. It was scary to think that just months ago she'd found out that Miroku had gotten her with child, and now, the time for the birth was nearing, which was why they were heading back to Kaede's village. _I don't really know how I feel about this child…I wanted to be a mother to Kohaku after father died, but I never thought I'd mother my own child, let alone one from Miroku. Still, it's really sweet, the way he's taken care of me since. I never thought I'd see that less perverted side of him. Is it possible he really does have feelings for me? Of course he does, or we wouldn't have gotten into this predicament in the first place!_

"Here, Sango. I gave you my portion as well as your own. " Miroku handed her a plate. 

"But don't you have to eat too?" Sango asked. 

"Heh. Don't worry about me. We monks fast all the time. It won't kill me." He smiled at her lovingly. " 'sides, I want my baby boy to be strong." 

"Who says it's going to be a boy?" Sango countered, devouring the fish hungrily. 

"I do." Miroku smirked, before walking off. 

"Men….they always want boys." Sango commented. 

"Nevermind him. I'm sure it'll be a girl." Kagome replied with a smile. "But we should get you to bed. "You did plenty of roaming today." 

Sango nodded in agreement. "Come, Kilala. We are going to bed." She went to lay down on her bedroll, with that cat-like creature asleep beside her instantly. The demon slayer soon followed the animal's example, and was fast asleep. 


	2. The Arrival Of Chibi

****

Chapter Two-The Arrival of Chibi

Saraku was up before anyone else the next morning. She padded downstairs into the main kitchen. She grabbed a bundle of bread, and took it outside, to sit by the pond. She'd done this every morning since Sesshoumaru had moved them to the palace. It was the only time of the day she truly had to herself. Jakken kept her busy with lessons while Lord Sesshoumaru wandered. Sometimes, Rin was able to get them away to their secret play place, but most of the time, she stayed indoors. That morning, there was a calm stillness on the water. Various birds flew overhead and soon, Saraku found herself stretched out on the bank. She remembered with a great amount sadness how Shippou had taught her to see pictures in the clouds. When she tried it now, all she could see were clouds. No pictures,none at all. 

Her thoughts turned to Sango,and the monk Miroku. Miroku had been very kind to her. Wise as well. She sighed deeply. Sango and her cat-like creature Kilala had been great friends. Particularly Kilala. That creature had been so protective of her, yet, very playful. It occurred to Sara that Kilala had often growled at Lord Sesshoumaru. She shook her head, laughing. _Silly kitty…Lord Sesshoumaru is a great friend, and a wise guardian to me. He would never hurt me. But, he has…he hasn't let me speak freely of you and your group for a long time. I feel like I have to keep silent my longing to see Kagome. I wonder how long that will go on? I miss you, Kagome! I'd even put up with Inuyasha, if I had to to see you again! _

"Saraku! Sara, come inside at once,you'll catch a chill out here!" Jakken broke into the girl's sad thoughts. 

"Oh Jakken! It's not even cold out!" She stood up in exasperation. 

"I'm only thinking of your health, Princess." Jakken retorted with a shooing motion, as she passed him to go into the castle. 

"Yeah…. Right. I suppose Lord Sesshoumaru told you not to leave me alone so much?" She was beginning to wonder about that. Could it be Sesshoumaru thought she was planning to run away?

"Ah. Of course not, Little Miss. You're not a prisoner you know." Jakken tried to reassure her, for fear she would complain to his Master about it. "It's just that it looked like rain. Besides, it is time for your studies." 

"Oh. Of course, Jakken. Is Rin in the Library?" 

"Yes. Go on now. Your tutor is waiting." Jakken made the same shooing motion to get her out of the main hall. 

"I'm going. You don't have to shoo me. I'm not a rodent, you know." Saraku told him with annoyance, as she flounced down the hall. 

Jakken made a face. _She was thinking of leaving. I saw it in her eyes. I have to tell Lord Sesshoumaru. Oh! This is not good, definitely not good!_ The toad like servant went to find his Master in the fields. 

****************************************************************************************

"Are you okay to continue, Sango? You look really winded." Miroku studied her in concern. 

"I'm fine, Miroku. Stop worrying so much. The Slayers in my village got pregnant all the time. It's nothing I can't handle." She smiled to herself at Miroku's concern.

Inuyasha had stopped walking though, and he was hushing them. "I think we've got company." 

He was right. Just as he was about to draw Tetsusaiga, a horde of Naraku's poisonous insects dove in on them! Inuyasha and Sango prepared to fight. 

"No! Sango, stay back!" Miroku began to unravel the special wrap that concealed his wind tunnel. "I'll handle this!" 

"Miroku, I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" Sango threw her boomerang shaped weapon at a group that was attacking Kagome. "Duck, Kagome!" 

The seventeen-year-old complied, just as the weapon reached its target, knocking several of the insects out cold. 

"Nice shot, Sango!" Shippou called. 

"See? I'm perfectly- Ah!!" Sango almost collapsed, but Miroku was right there to hold her up. 

"Sango! What's the matter?" Miroku stared at his loved one in deep concern. "Is it coming?" 

"I….I….I thnk so! Oh why couldn't it have waited until we got to the village?!" She moaned. 

"Inuyasha! The baby's coming!" Kagome rushed over to assist Miroku. "Go, help Inuyasha. We can't let those insect things get to Sango!" 

"Right!" Miroku ran to help Inuyasha, unwrapping his cursed hand as he went. "No one is going to ruin my child's birth!" Without warning, the insects suddenly fled. "That's what I thought!" The monk exclaimed, thinking they were afraid of his wind tunnel. "Come, Inuyasha. Kagome may need help bringing this baby into the world." 

"What do I know I about birthing proceedures?!" The hanyou asked. Even as he complained, Inuyasha's curiosity got the better of him, and he went to help. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked, in natural concern.

"Of course she is!" Kagome exclaimed, as if that was the stupidest question she'd ever heard. "Shippou, bring me her bed roll. She needs something soft to lay on." 

"Right!" The kitsune did as Kagome asked. "Now what?" 

"All right, Sango, let Miroku help you move over to the bed." 

"I don't need help!" Sango was annoyed by all the fuss being made over her labor. 

"Sango, please. You look so weak right now." Miroku helped her anyway, ignoring her dirty looks. "You don't have to admit it, I am entitled to help you, as this is my child too." 

"I never denied that!" Sango said through gritted teeth, as another sharp pain came and went. 

Kilala growled at Kagome when she came to check on the Slayer. Her mistress was in pain, and she thought it was because of Kagome. 

"Easy, girl…." Sango petted the animal gently. "Kagome didn't hurt me." _A certain monk did. Ooh, wait till this baby's born! I'm going to kill Miroku if he ever comes near me in that way again! But….wait. I'm the one who kissed him first that night! I have to get away from this group! He's getting to my head!_ Sango's angry thoughts were halted by another stream of pain. "I'm going to kill you, Monk!" 

Miroku looked really worried. "Is she serious, Inuyasha? I didn't mean for this to happen….." 

"Oh, don't worry, Miroku. You should've heard the things my mother said to my father when Souta was born. Pregnant women in labor never mean what the say." 

Miroku still didn't look convinced, but he held on to Sango's hand. "You're not going to kill me. That'd be setting a bad example for our daughter." 

Sango snorted, but smiled a little now. "You know, I'll squeeze your hand off." 

"I deserve it, don't I?" Miroku smiled back, humoring her. He looked at Kagome. "How much longer?" 

"Not long now, I don't think." Kagome silently wished Kaede was there, or nearby. She'd never delivered a baby before. She didn't want to hurt Sango, or the baby. "Are you okay, Sango?" 

"Y-yes…just feel like an overstuffed pepper.." She smiled weakly at the younger girl. "Don't worry. You're doing fine, Kagome." 

"I hope so….I don't wanna do anything to hurt you or the baby." Kagome confessed her fear. 

"You won't." Inuyasha suddenly put a hand on her shoulder. "I can help." 

"Inuyasha? You've delivered a baby?" Kagome was surprised and relieved at the same time. 

"Long time ago." He muttered, moving to check on Sango. "I need blankets. The baby's head is in view." He told Kagome. 

"Inuyasha, if you screw this up, I swear you'll regret it!" Sango threatened. 

Inuyasha chose to ignore the woman, as he prepared to receive the baby. "You gonna get this baby out or what? Push!" 

Sango scowled, then she forced out a good push, squeezing Miroku's hand tightly for effort. 

"Good. Really good. We've got the head. We need one more good push." 

"One more?! A-are you mad?!" Sango gasped in exhaustion. "No way!!" 

"Come on, Sango. You can do it. I know you." Miroku said encouragingly. "You never leave anything unfinished." He squeezed her hand tightly, even though his own already felt pretty much numb. 

"You can do it, Sango! One more!" Shippou called from a distance. He'd chosen not to watch, finding all the blood rather grotesque. 

Sango closed her eyes tightly, and then with all her effort gave a final push. 

"Kagome, it's coming." Inuyasha said, as he let her take over. He guided her gently on how to get the baby when it slid out a moment later. 

Sango laid back against Miroku in exhaustion. "No….more…..indulgence…you got that?" 

Miroku laughed softly, and without thinking about it, kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Got it." He looked over at Kagome. "Well? Is it a boy, or a girl?" 

"It's a girl." Kagome said, as she cleaned the squalling newborn up. "She's beautiful, Sango." 

"She better be….all that effort…" Sango replied wryly. "Let me see her." 

Kagome laid the baby in its mother's arms gently. "What are you going to name her, Sango?" 

Sango studied the child in her arms, gently, holding her close to her. "She's so precious…." She looked up at Miroku. "Thank you, Miroku." 

"You're welcome….?" Miroku wasn't sure how to react. The monk was in awe that he'd helped create the small child in Sango's arms. "May I hold her?" 

"Of course you may. She's your daughter too." Sango watched Miroku take their daughter in his arms carefully. "We have to give her name. Will you do it?" 

"Me? Well, okay…." Miroku studied the fussing child in his arms. "Hmm…..what should we call you, small one?" The baby got a fistful of the chain that wrapped around Miroku's wrist, but didn't know to tug. The monk laughed softly untangling her small fingers. "I know. We'll call you Chibi." 

"Chibi…..that's adorable!" Kagome squealed. "Oh, Sango, she's so precious!" 

"She is." Sango agreed. "We must get to Kaede's village before nightfall. It will get too cold for the baby." 

"Yes. You're right." Miroku agreed, standing up, little Chibi in his arms. "They will bless her there." 

Sango nodded. "Yes." She couldn't stand quite yet though. "Kilala will have to bear me on her back. " The cat immediately transformed, and Sango was helped on. "Miroku, do you want me to hold her?" 

"I can hold her awhile. My robes keep her warm." 

With that, Inuyasha began to lead them on to Kaede's village, hoping no more trouble will come their way. 


	3. Broken Promises and New Loves Proclaimed

****

Chapter Three-Broken Promises and New Love Proclaimed

Later the night, Sesshoumaru called Saraku into his chambers for talk. He'd been very displeased with the news Jakken had given him, but he wanted to hear it from Saraku herself. He was sitting on his bed when the girl came to him. "Come in, Saraku." He said pleasantly. He watched her cross the room to sit at his feet, which she'd been taught to do by Rin. 

"You asked to see me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Her bright brown eyes looked up at him curiously. 

"Yes….Jakken's brought it to my attention that you want to leave me. Is that the truth, Child?" The demon prince stared down at her, his eyes sad, and hopeful his servant had been lying. 

"Of course not, My Lord! I would never want to leave you completely!" Even as she said, Sara wondered at her proclamation. She really did love Sesshoumaru, but she longed for Kagome's loving care too. 

"But you do want to leave for a time, is that right?" He asked her, feeling an old coldness in his tone. 

Saraku heard it too, and she backed up a little. "J-just for a little while. I want to see Kagome and Shippou. "

Sesshoumaru stood up, and crossed his room to stare out over the mountains. "I cannot allow it." 

"Yes, My Lord." Sara replied, feeling her voice trembling. "I understand." 

"No, Sara, I do not think you do. You remember what happened the last time that I allowed it. Inuyasha tried to pull a fast one. No, I cannot take that chance, with so much else going on right now." The demon prince turned to look at her. "Put them out of your mind. There will be no more visits." 

"Then you are breaking your promise to Kagome. You said you would never keep me away from them!" Saraku replied, tears falling now. 

"It is for your safety, Saraku! Do not presume that I don't know what I'm doing! The answer is no! Go to your dinner now." Sesshoumaru ordered. He watched the child flee, with a sigh. _You will understand in time, Saraku. I promise. I cannot trust my brother to return you to me, nor can I trust them not to turn you away from me. It is the only way I can keep you safe. _

********************************************************************************************

Rin was sitting at the long dining table when Sara came in. She gasped, seeing her shaken state. "Saraku, what happened? Did Lord Sesshoumaru scold you badly?" 

"No. He said I can never see Shippou or Kagome again, and it's all because of Inuyasha!" 

"I told you Inuyasha was bad." Rin reminded her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"I know, but it's not fair to make Kagome and Shippou suffer. And what about Miroku and Sango? They're my friends too." Sara poked at the food a servant put in front of her. "Now I _do_ feel like a prisoner!" 

The older girl put a hand over her mouth, glancing around. "Shh! Don't say that so loudly. Jakken might hear you!" 

"Sorry, but I'm wondering now if Sesshoumaru really did want me or if he's just playing keep away from Inuyasha." 

"What?! No way! Lord Sesshoumaru loves us, you know that!" Rin couldn't believe the things Saraku was saying. "He especially loves you. He never had a sword made for me." 

Saraku sighed. "I just want to be with Kagome. Is that so wrong?" 

"Of course not." Rin replied, suddenly feeling sorry for her. "Maybe I can talk to him. He's always prone to do the things I ask." 

She looked at Rin. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Listen….It sort of started out as me wanting to keep you, but now…it's not so much like that anymore. You're my sister, and I want you to be happy. If seeing Kagome, Shippou and the rest will make you happy,I'll do my best to make that happen. " Rin smiled at her lovingly. "I'm going to go to talk to him right now." 

Saraku nodded, and wiped her eyes, before beginning to eat her meal, as Rin left to talk to their "father". 

********************************************************************************************

"Oh Sango, my dear, she is beautiful!" The old Priestess Kaede breathed, as she carefully dressed the infant in warm clothing. 

"Thank you, Kaede." Sango replied with a smile. "I hope I know what I'm doing.." 

"You do. It's maternal instinct, Dear." Kaede assured her, as she replaced Chibi in Sango's arms. "Every mother is nervous the first time around." 

"First time? This is going to be the only time." Sango commented, as she guided Chibi's tiny mouth to her breast. "I'm not going to let Miroku talk me into another one." 

The priestess chuckled and fixed a heating pad for Sango's back. "That young monk is lucky he does not have thousands of offspring." 

Sango shook her head. "I don't think Miroku's ever really made good with all those promises, Kaede." 

"No?" Kaede studied Sango. "Does ye have feelings for him?" 

"If I say yes, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Sango replied, adjusting her baby girl. 

"Not a word." Kaede hid a smile. "It seems to me that it is only natural for a couple who have brought a new life into the world to love each other. That is how the Gods determine if a baby will be made from a mating." 

Sango nodded at the priestess' words,as she rocked Chibi gently. "I don't know if Miroku feels the same way though." 

"There is only one way to know for sure. You must confront him, Sango." Kaede replied. 

"He did protect me from Naraku's insects earlier…." Sango replied softly. "I shouldn't have to ask." 

"Indeed. Ah! Here comes he now." Kaede moved out of the hut to give the parents some privacy. 

Sango watched her go, as Miroku settled beside her. "Hey there." 

"Hi." Miroku smiled, and reached over, stroking Chibi's soft gently. "You two were having a lovely conversation." 

"Oh. I guess you heard…." Sango looked away. "Look, Miroku…."

"No, it's okay, Sango. If I were you, I'd be wary too, especially with the way I'm known to behave." The monk turned Sango's face to look at him. "I gave that all up the day you came to my bed willingly. I love you, Sango. No one else." He leaned over, and gave her a deep, tender kiss. 

"Mmm….." Sango smiled, as they pulled away. "Aren't you going to be in trouble with your Order for this?" 

"I've a new order now. It's the ChibiSango Order." He chuckled now, taking his baby daughter into his arms. 

"Oh Miroku….." Sango smiled happily, watching Miroku with their child. "I love you so very much." 

"And I love you." Miroku replied. "We should sleep now. The baby needs it." 

******************************************************************************************

In their own hut, Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to sort out the events of earlier. They'd been talking for hours. Now the hanyou and Kagome laid side by side. "Kagome….what would happen if I were to…you know…give you a child?" Inuyasha sat up looking down at Kagome. 

"I…I don't know. I would keep it, of course." Kagome had been surprised by the question. "Do you….want to give me a child, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha couldn't think of a way to answer that. He did, but he wanted her to be able to finish her schooling in her world first. "Of course….but not now."

"No, not now….not with Naraku still at large." Kagome shuddered, wondering how Sango and Miroku would protect their little Chibi from the dangerous sorcerer.

"They'll be okay." Inuyasha told her, sensing the unasked question in her heart. "That child's got the most alert parents you can have." 

"Oh I hope you're right!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'd hate for anything to happen to her!" 

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to her or us." 

Kagome smiled contentedly, feeling safe in Inuyasha's protective embrace, as she fell asleep. 

****


	4. The Trouble Begins

****

Chapter Four-The Trouble Begins 

Saraku sat at Lord Seeshoumaru's feet again the next morning. The demon lord was postponing his wanderings to speak to his youngest daughter once more. 

"Rin came to me last night, and expressed her concern for your unhappiness, Saraku." He fixed her with a withering stare. "I do not appreciate that you went and told her what we discussed. Such conversations are between us and us alone. Is that clear?" 

"Yes,My Lord." Saraku answered barely above a whisper. 

"However. Since she did talk to me, I have reconsidered my decision. You will be leaving this afternoon after your lessons to seek out my brother and his group." 

Saraku's eyes lit up. "Really?! Oh thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She was so excited, she forgot herself, and climbed into his lap, hugging him tightly. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and set her back on her feet. "Be forewarned, Child. I'm giving you one month. One month to visit, then you are to return to me. If you do not, I will come looking, and you do not want that." He left her standing there, and wandered away to do his daily meditation. Saraku bounded back towards her room to dress for breakfast. Neither noticed the hidden figure that nodded in silent decision before taking up a new hiding place. 

*******************************************************************************************

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she found herself alone. "Inuyasha?" She crawled out of their hut, and looked around. She walked up to Kaede. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" 

"Yes. He left on a walk early this morning." Kaede studied her. "Is there something going on?" 

"Oh. No, nothing." Kagome sighed. "Thank you, Kaede." She returned to their hut, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

"Kagome! Are you awake, Kagome?" Shippou's small voice called from outside. 

The girl poked her head out. "Shippou? What's the matter?" 

"I pricked my hand. It really hurts!" 

"Okay okay…Calm down. Let me see it." She looked over the puncture, checking for infection. "It doesn't look so bad." She told him. "But I'll wrap it, just in case." 

"Thank you, Kagome." Shippou said gratefully. 

Kagome smiled at Shippou, and then wrapped up his little hand. "You should be more careful." 

"I know." Shippou replied softly. "I will be." He bounded off to see Kaede then. 

********************************************************************************************

The morning had dragged on for Saraku. She could barely concentrate on her work. When their tutor dismissed them, she looked up at Rin, before going to her room to get her pack. She returned to the front hall, where Jakken and Rin both waited. "Well…." 

"Do you have your sword? You might need it." Rin advised her wisely. 

"I have it. I just hope I don't run into that Kouga again. I might be taller than I was before, but he's still faster than me. Besides, I now possess my own jewel shard." 

"I still can't believe Lord Sesshoumaru gave into you again! This is why you're so disobedient!" Jakken moaned. "I can see it now. You're going to stay with Inuyasha!" 

"No I won't." Saraku replied,giving her father's servant a Look. "I'm just going for a visit. That's all." She let Rin help her put her pack on. "I'll be back in a month's time." She told Rin, as she hugged her older sister. 

"Make sure that you are, or Lord Sesshoumaru won't be happy." Rin told her. 

"I know." She walked over to Ah-un now, and petted their noses. "You two behave yourselves." The beast nudged her playfully, and she left. As she walked away from them, she could hear Jakken and Rin calling cautions to her. She had to smile to herself at Jakken. He claimed he couldn't stand humans, but every time either she or Rin was in trouble, Jakken was the one who helped them. She looked back only once to wave to Rin, before returning to her course. 

********************************************************************************************

The sun was going down when Saraku decided to stop for the night. She was tired anyway. She picked a nice, open space for her camp, and began to lay out her old pallet from Sango. It was the one she used whenever she camped out. Next, she set to worked making a fire. She'd learned to do this from Jakken not too long ago. As she was adding a last twig to it, she heard something behind her. She pulled her sword out quickly. "W-who's there?" 

"Me."

Before the young girl could react, she was grabbed from behind, forced to drop her sword. "Hey!" 

"Be quiet." Her assailant hissed. 

Saraku fell silent, trembling. She tried to wrestle herself free, but her captor was tying her wrists behind her back. "W-who are you?" 

"I am Kagura." The answer came. "And you are mine now. No one to help you, no one will hear you if you scream. Things don't look so good for you, do they, Little One?" 

"Let me go! Do you know who my father is?! He's going to kill you!" As she struggled, her former father's jewel shard came into view.

"Oh, I know who he is, Child. But that will do you no good, once my master has you in his control." She snapped the necklace off of the girl. "I'll be taking this now." 

"No! That was my father's!" Saraku gasped, watching as the woman tucked the shard into her pouch. 

"And now it belongs to me." Kagura replied. She pulled the child to her feet now, and dragged her down a dismal looking dirt road. "Stand straighter!" She ordered. 

"Where are you taking me?!" Saraku demanded to know. "Lord Sesshoumaru will have your head for this! And Inuyasha will definitely kill you!" 

"Calm down, Princess. As long as you behave yourself, you'll be okay." Kagura replied with a smirk. "Anyway, Inuyasha can't kill me. He's tried before." 

"I don't believe you!" Saraku spat on the woman. 

"Brat, I'm warning you!" Kagura slapped her hard across the face. "Just be a good little girl, won't you?" 

"Never!" Saraku exclaimed, struggling. "Someone help!!" 

Kagura grabbed the girl, pulling her tightly against her. "What did I tell you? No one will come!" She flicked out a dagger, and held it to Saraku's throat. "Make another cry for help, and I'll just kill you instead." 

Saraku fell silent, her eyes full of tears, as her captor proceeded to drag her up a steep hill. Neither she nor Kagura saw that the whole scene had been witnessed. 


	5. Enter Naraku

****

Chapter Five-Enter Naraku

Kyoko watched the woman bind the young girl's hands silently. She hadn't moved since she first appeared. Her eyes were wide in horror at what she was seeing, and she felt really bad for the girl. As soon as it was clear, she ran all the way back to the den where her mother and father lived. "Mother! Father!" 

Kouga looked up quickly at the urgent tone in his young daughter's voice. "Kyoko?" 

Kyoko took that as sign that she could approach, and she waded through the rest of the wolf demon tribe to get to him. "Something really bad has happened." The girl told him. 

"What is this thing?" Achika asked now, sitting up as well. 

"A girl's been taken away, by force. The woman who took her wasn't very nice." Kyoko told them, eyes full of worry. 

"A girl? There are hundreds of girls, Kyoko. What did she look like, Sweetheart?" Kouga asked, pulling her into his lap. He realized how frightened his daughter was, and he wanted to assure her that no one would be taking her anywhere. 

Kyoko thought for a minute, the explained. "She kinda looked like me, but older. She had long black hair, and almost royal clothing. And Father, they were talking about Him!" Him was Inuyasha. That name was barely spoken in their den, but she was certain her father would know whom she meant. 

She was right. Kouga's eyes narrowed. "What did they say, Kyoko?" 

"I'm not sure…The woman said Inuyasha wouldn't be able to defeat her, but the girl seemed to think that Inuyasha and his brother would be able to." 

Kouga thought for a minute. There was only one girl that he knew of that had loyalties to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and that Saraku. "Did this girl have a jewel or anything?" 

"Yeah. She had a Shikon shard. But the woman took it right off of her neck!" 

Achika looked at Kouga, worriedly. What would her mate do about this? It's obvious now that he knew who the girl was. "Kouga?" 

"We have to inform Inuyasha." Kouga said suddenly. "I may not like him, but I know he'd want to know that Saraku is in trouble." 

"Father, who was that woman?" Kyoko asked,laying her head against his bare chest. 

"I'm not sure. What did she look like?" 

"She had black hair too. She sort of reminded me of the demon slayer Sango that we met a few seasons back. But I don't think it was her." 

"Kagura…"Kouga stood up fast now. "We don't have time to go for Inuyasha. Chances are, they think she can seek shards, like I thought before. Kagura is taking her to Naraku." 

Achika shuddered. "That poor child!"

Kouga was gathering spears. "I'll have to take a few men with me, and go find this Kagura." 

"No, Father!" Kyoko held on to him tightly. "Don't go!"

Achika picked her up, and held her. "Shh. Your father will do what he sees fit, Kyoko." The hanyou woman looked up at her mate. "You say you know this Saraku?" 

Kouga nodded. "Yes. I, too, kidnapped her at one time. She was only seven at the time. I regretted it immensely afterwards. I made a promise to myself to look out for her, if she ever got lost." 

Kyoko nodded. "That was good of you, Father." 

"Of course, I didn't tell Inuyasha that. I rather like it that he thinks I'll hurt her." He smiled in amusement with himself, before calling a tribe meeting, and going to the front of the cave. 

********************************************************************************************

"Stop fighting me, you brat!" Kagura hissed, as she tried force Saraku to walk faster in the dark of the night. 

"You're hurting me!" Saraku yelped back, fearfully. 

"Stop struggling, and it won't hurt so much." Kagura snapped. "Come. The place were my master dwells is near." He grabbed her wrist tightly, and dragged her on for a bit longer. At length, the woman pulled her tightly against her chest,an arm wrapped around her waist, completely immobilizing her. "You stay silent. This is the place you will be staying from now on." 

Saraku stared with tear blinding vision at the darkened hut. She closed her eyes tightly, as her captor shoved her into the dark doorway. 

"Master Naraku….I have brought you a gift. On your knees, you insolent child!" She knocked the girl to her knees in a swift motion. 

"What good is a child to me, Kagura?" A voice in the dark asked. 

"She carried a jewel shard, but I have taken it from her." Kagura replied. 

"I see." Suddenly, Naraku became visible in the moonlight. He pulled Saraku to her feet, gently. "And what is your name, Girl?" 

"S-saraku." She stammered, staring at the sorcerer. The name Naraku sounded very familiar. Yes, now she knew. This was the man Inuyasha and his group were trying to avoid, and defeat. 

" Did you have to bind her so tightly, Kagura?" Naraku released the child from her bonds quickly, then looked at her better. "These clothes…they belong to a very rich youkai family. Where did you come by such finery?" 

"L-lord Sesshoumaru is my father." 

"Is that so…hmm…. You may be useful to me yet. Tell me, little one. Do you know who Inuyasha is?" 

"Y-yes….He is my friend." She shuddered at the stare that Naraku was giving her now. 

"I see…." Naraku said again. He seemed to be contemplating her fate now. "You will stay with me now. And if you try to run, I'll just kill you. My servant Kanna will be looking out for you now." As he made this announcement, the silent girl Kanna appeared. "Kanna, will you take this child to her room?" It was not a request. 

Kanna silently led her farther into the darkened house. Saraku was terrified. What could Naraku possibly want with her? She wondered if anyone would think to look for her. Inuyasha didn't know she was coming, and Lord Sesshoumaru might've thought she was with his brother. 

"Here." Kanna said, suddenly thrusting her into a dark cell. 

"W-wait! Can't I have some light?" 

Kanna merely turned and left her there, after locking the door. 

_This is scarier than when Kouga kidnapped me years before. I wonder what Naraku will have me do for him. I'm so scared, Lord Sesshoumaru. Maybe this is why you didn't want me to leave! I had to be so stupid an insist upon it. Now I may never see you again! _As one horrible thought followed another, Saraku curled up against a stone wall in tears. 

*************************************************************************************

Kouga allowed Kyoko and Achika to accompany him on part of the hunt for Saraku. Kyoko could point out where she had least seen Kagura, and the direction she'd taken the child. "As soon that is done, Achika, I want you to take her home, and both of you need to stay there." 

"Okay." Achika agreed. She held on to Kyoko's hand firmly. 

"Up there, Father! In that clearing. Saraku was getting ready to sleep. Look, all of her things are still here." Kyoko ran forward for a better look, but Ginta stopped her. 

"No. Naraku's spies could be all over this place, Princess. You and your mother better head back." 

"That is right." Kouga said, picking her up, and giving her back to her mother. "I'll be home soon with Saraku." He kissed Achika on the lips lightly, and smiled at her. "Be safe." 

"I will be." 

Kouga smiled down at his ambitious daughter. "And you too, Little explorer." He kissed her on the forehead, before returning to help his brother wolf demons to look. 

(A/n: Just so I don't get any notes suing me (I'm sure Melissa won't though!) I want to make it clear that Achika and Kyoko are not mine.. they belong to Melissa, with whom I'm collaborating with a little bit this time around.The storyline is mine, Kyoko andAchika are hers. I'm sorry this was so short…but at least you've something to read now, right?! ^___^)


	6. The Search Begins!

****

Chapter Six-The Search Begins!

"Come here, Girl." Naraku beckoned to Saraku. It was the next morning, and he was ready to see her again. 

Saraku stepped forward, trembling. She knelt in front of him respectfully. _Oh Lord Sesshoumaru! I wish you'd never let me leave the palace! I'd rather be safe, than anything! _

"Where did you get your jewel shard?" Naraku asked quietly. 

"It was given to me by my father, before he died. He was killed by a group of demons when I was seven." Saraku felt her lower lip trembling. It had been so long since she's spoken of her real father. She'd actually begun to think of the demon lord Sesshoumaru as her only father. 

"I see…." Naraku was thinking this over. _ What should I do with her? I can't let her go. She's seen too much. Maybe I can find a way to use her against Sesshoumaru. Or….Did she say she knew of Inuyasha? Maybe that is my answer. _"You will remain here, until I find a use for you. Go." 

"I just want to go home…. To my father Sesshoumaru." Saraku pleaded just above a whisper. 

"I said go." Naraku replied, and Kanna appeared. "Feed her." 

Kanna nodded, and grabbed the girl's hand. "Come." 

Saraku had no choice but to follow her. "What will he do to me?" She asked her.

"Don't ask questions. Just do as he says." Kanna replied, avoiding her question all together. She handed the child a piece of bread, and some stale water. "Eat." 

Saraku wrinkled her nose at the taste of the food and drink, but she made no complaint. 

******************************************************************************

Kagura watched all this in a hidden viewpoint. She felt bad about what she had done to Saraku. It was obvious now that the girl could not do what she thought she might at first. And now she was being forced to remain with them. _Great. Well,this isn't helping me at all. Besides, I caught her. I could think of plenty of uses for her. _Her eyes lit up then. "Yes. I do have much better uses for her than he does. And besides..what was I thinking? I don't take orders from him anymore!" 

She waited until later that night, then walked into the room where Saraku was being held. Slowly, she walked over to where the girl slept, and shook her. "Get up." 

"What is it?" the girl asked softly. 

"Ask later. Get up. We're leaving." She pulled the girl to her feet abruptly. "Do you want to stay here, or be free?" 

"Be free…." Saraku replied, wrapping her royal blue kimono around herself. 

"Then hurry. I won't let you go yet, but at least I can get us out of here." Kagura all but yanked the child out of her cell, and down a corridor. "Don't make a sound, or it's back in the dark cell for you." She whispered at length. She had to get her past Naraku's guards. The girl merely nodded. Kagura was slightly impressed by how well behaved her prisoner was. She looked around, then picking the child up, she rushed out of the house, and into the woods with her. 

********************************************************************

Inuyasha was sitting on the bank near Kaede's village, when Kagome found him. "Inuyasha?" 

"Yeah?" The hanyou boy looked up at her. There was a very worried tone in his mate's voice. "What's the matter, Kagome?" 

"Kouga's here with some of his men. Something awful has happened to Saraku." 

"What?! What did he do to her?!" The half-demon jumped up, and rushed over to where Kouga was standing. "What've you done to her?!" 

"Not me. I didn't do anything to her. We think Kagura has kidnaped her. You know, the Wind Mistress." 

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "How could that have happened?! Wasn't Sesshoumaru watching her?" 

"We found her camping equipment. She must have been traveling to find your group." Kouga replied. 

"Without a chaperone? What was my idiot brother thinking?!!" Inuyasha's outburst brought Kaede, Miroku,Sango (with Chibi) and Shippou over. 

"What's going on, Kagome?" Miroku asked. 

"Saraku's been kidnapped by Kagura." Kagome replied, truly full of worry. 

"Oh no! What if she plans to take her to Naraku?!" Shippou asked with a shudder. 

"I hope not…." Sango never forgot how Naraku had manipulated her little brother Kohaku. She held Chibi closer to her. 

Miroku put a consoling arm around Sango. "We must not waste no more time. We have to find her." 

Kaede nodded. "Would ye like me to keep Chibi with me, Dear?" She looked at Sango. 

"I think that's quite impossible. She still must be nursed. Don't worry. We'll be fine." 

The village leader nodded. "All right then." She nodded to Kouga's group, before leaving everyone to make plans. 

"I'll take my group west. If I find her, I'll send a messenger." Kouga decided aloud. 

"Your help is most appreciated." Kagome replied sincerely. "Thank you." 

"Feh….." The half demon glowered at his sworn enemy. "Fine. Do what have to do." This, he said more to please Kagome than any other reason. 

Kouga nodded, then led his men in the direction he'd indicated. He knew Inuyasha wasn't happy in reality, but that was too bad. The wolf prince had changed for the nicer, and he would not leave an innocent child in Naraku's grasp. 

Kagome watched them leave, then looked at Inuyasha. "If they're going west, should we head south?" 

"No. I think we should go the way she was coming. There might be some clues to which direction Kagura took her from her camp." The hanyou replied. Then seeing the fear Kagome had in her eyes, he spoke even gentler. "We'll find her, Kagome. And then she'll stay with us. There's no way I'm going to let Sesshoumaru have her after this!" 

"But Inuyasha……I don't want you and your brother to fight…." Kagome still believed the brothers should be more civil,if not more loving towards each other.

"Feh…. That won't change, with or without Saraku. He hates me, and I never did a damn thing to him. I didn't ask his dad and my mother to mate!" Yet, silently, Inuyasha wished he and Sesshoumaru got a long better as well. 

"We can decide those things later. The more time we waste, the farther away she gets!" Shippou spoke up now. By then,Sango,Chibi and the young kitsune had settled on Kilala's back. 

"Shippou's right. Come on." Miroku led the way, heading towards Inuyasha's brother's dwelling. "He's still living in the hut, right?" 

"I've no idea. That's where there were over two years ago when he last brought her to visit." Inuyasha replied. "It wouldn't hurt to try there first." 

"Alright." And so Miroku turned them northeast, and headed for the old hut of Inuyasha's father. 

(A/n:In case anyone is curious, or didn't remember,Kyoko and Achika are also feature in Melissa's (Oneesan no Hiroushi Miroku's) Taming of the Wolf,and are used with her permission! Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm building on ideas. I'm still working on direction. Hahaha!)


	7. Inuyasha to the Rescue!

****

Chapter Seven-Inuyasha to the Rescue

"Well, here's her stuff…" Sango said, as she studied the camping equipment. "I recognize the bed roll." 

"She was here for sure." Shippou agreeded,holding up a piece of kimono. "She struggled with Kagura." 

"I've never known her to go quietly with someone she didn't trust." Inuyasha muttered. He picked up a sword, in wonder. "Seems Sesshoumaru's taught her how to fight. Or at least he tried to." 

"Well, that's good then. He was trying to prepare her for a life on her own." Kagome commented. The girl was worried though. As much as she wanted to believe Saraku was okay, there was only a slim chance….a very slim chance, that Naraku would've let her live. "We should keep going." 

"Kagome's right. I think they went that way." Miroku was carrying a sleeping Chibi wrapped up in his robes. Sango had needed a break, so he'd offered to carry his daughter for a while. When he spoke, the tiny infant made sleeping noises, and then settled down again. 

"I think so too." Sango was carrying her weapon on her back, as if she'd never been pregnant at all. Her determination to find the young girl was fueled by the hate she felt for Naraku. He'd tricked Sango, then turned her own brother against her. The demon exterminator was not willing to let him do the same thing to young Sara. "We're wasting time. Let us go." 

The rest of the group gave unanimous nods, before following the couple down a dark dirt path. 

*********************************************************************************

Saraku wasn't too far from the very spot her friend's had been searching. Her captor had actually been watching them. The girl, however, made not a sound. Unlike Kouga, Kagura terrified her. She sat silently, trembling on the branch Kagura had left her on. She listened, heartbroken, while Inuyasha and his group talked about her, and Sesshoumaru. She was very tempted to call out, but a warning glance from Kagura advised her against it. Kagura came back to her now, and spoke sharply. 

"You stay silent, little girl. Do you understand me?" 

"Y-yes…." She swallowed hard, as Kagura climbed down, heading towards the group. She moved closer to the edge of the branch, to listen to what her captor would say. 

"Well well…if it isn't Inuyasha." Kagura's voice was tinged with evil. 

"You!" The hanyou spun around, Tetsusaiga pulled out in one sweeping motion. 

"Careful, Inuyasha. I still have your "niece". Saraku! Come." 

Inuyasha growled. "Leave her alone, Kagura!" 

Kagura snickered as Saraku appeared beside her. She snapped her infamous fans out. "I wouldn't make me angry, Inuyasha. It could cost Saraku her life. How would you like to explain that to your brother?" 

"Sara!" Shippou called out in worry. He was perched on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, she looks terrible!" The young kitsune glared at Kagura. "You better let her go!" 

"Saraku, come here." Sango ordered. "I won't let you use her the way your creator used Kohaku!" 

Saraku started for her friends, but Kagura snapped a hand out, grabbing her wrist firmly. 

"I don't think so." Kagura told her. "You belong to me now, remember?" 

"She doesn't belong to you! She's Sesshoumaru's!" Inuyasha growled, charging at the wind mistress. 

"Sara, come on!!" Sango ran forward now, grabbing the child. 

"Sango!" Saraku clung to the woman she'd considered to be like a mother to her years ago. 

"I hate to break up a reunion, but we should probably save it for later!" Miroku exclaimed, as great clap of thunder was heard. His daughter's eyes popped open, and she began crying in fear of the loud noise. He held her tightly. "Shhh….Father's got you….." He looked to Sango now. "You should take Kilala and get you, Chibi and Saraku out of here." 

"Right!" Sango lifted Saraku on to Kilala, and then climbed on herself. She took Chibi into her arms. "Sara, I need you to hold on. I have to hold Chibi." 

"Okay, Sango." Saraku was watching Inuyasha fight Kagura. "Be careful, Inuyasha!" 

"Careful is not going to help him!" Kagura sneered, taking another shot. 

"Just get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Let's go, Kilala." Sango commanded, and they were off. 

Miroku watched them, before unwrapping his cursed hand. He'd attempt to use the wind tunnel to render the incarnation's fans useless. 

"What do you think you're doin' ?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, when he realized what Miroku was going to do. "You should be with your mate!" 

"I will be. As soon as I know you're safe." 

"Then you're wasting your time, monk!" Kagura exclaimed. 

"KAGURA!!!!" 

The wind mistress whirled, eyes wide. "Lord Naraku….." 

"How dare you defy me!!!" The sorcerer did not show his face to the other four, but he was there, just the same. "Do you know what the penalty for your disobedience is?" 

"Naraku, you bastard! Show yourself!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He wanted a few shots at the sorcerer too. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, half-breed?" Naraku's evil chuckle echoed in the clearing. "Another time, perhaps." 

In the meantime, Kagura had fallen to her knees, in pain. Naraku was weakening her. 

"Inuyasha, let's go! Hurry!" Kagome began to pull him. 

"I want to make sure she can't come back after her!" 

"Later! Right now, let's go!" 

Inuyasha muttered, but complied. 

****************************************************************************

Once they all returned to Kaede's camp, Inuyasha made the big announcement. 

"You're going to live with us now. " 

"But, what about Lord Sesshoumaru?" 

"If he'd actually been taking care of you, you wouldn't have gotten in that predicament in the first place." Inuyasha practically spat. "He doesn't know how to care for humans." 

"Don't say that! He does his best!" Saraku defended her adopted father, her eyes narrowed. "And anyway, if you try to keep me, he'll just come for me anyway." 

"We'll see." Inuyasha replied, and said no more on the subject again. 


	8. A Month and a Day Later

****

Chapter Eight-A Month and A Day Later

"That looks good." Kagome took the fruit from Saraku. "You're learning fast."

"Thanks. Can I go play with Chibi now?" Saraku's black hair in it's normal ponytail braid swung to her left shoulder. 

"If she's awake." Kagome replied with a smile. Saraku was very fond of Sango's little infant. 

"Great!" She bounded over to Miroku and Sango's hut. "Sango?" 

"Come in, Sara. Someone wants to see you." Miroku's kind voice replied. 

The girl entered, and happy baby sounds greeted her. "Hey, Chibi-ibi." She scooped the infant up into her arms.

Sango chuckled lightly. "She certainly likes you, Sara." 

Sara smiled at Sango. "Well,I love her." Saraku was trying desperately not to think about the question she knew she'd need to ask Inuyasha that night. Ever since the night he'd saved her from Kagura, and announced she wouldn't be going back to her father Sesshoumaru, a definite distancing had occurred. She knew he only wanted was best for her. But now it was a month later, and if she didn't return soon, Lord Sesshoumaru would seek her out. Sara feared the worst if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went at it over her. 

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" The monk asked her suddenly. He could see her thoughts were far away ,as she rocked the baby gently. 

"It's been a month, Miroku. If I don't start for home soon, Lord Sesshoumaru will come for me himself." 

"And if you try to flee, Inuyasha will stop you. That is a difficult situation." Miroku agreed. "Of course, we'd all be very sad if you left us." 

"I know, Miroku. But I gave my word to My Lord, and I have to return. I shudder to think what will happen if he shows up here. " 

"It's not fair to you, the way they play on your mind like that." Sango said suddenly upset. 

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure they can work this out without fighting." Miroku said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. 

"I hope." Saraku returned Chibi to her mother's lap, and went to see Inuyasha. 

***************************************************************************

She found the half-demon in his usual tree outside of the village. "Inuyasha…." 

"Yeah?" He looked down at the child. "What is it?" 

Saraku took a deep breath. "I have to go home." 

"Don't be silly. You are home." Inuyasha replied, his eyes narrowing on her. 

"This isn't my home, Inuyasha…You know that. I belong with Sess-" She stopped dead, when Inuyasha leaped out of the tree, and grabbed her arm.

"You belong with him?! If he even gave a damn about what happened to you, there's no way in hell he would've let you go off alone! You're only ten years old! He never let Rin off alone at that age!" He let go of her so forcefully, the girl almost fell over. 

"But…..Inuyasha….." 

"No buts! You're either with me, or maybe that old hag Kaede could use an apprentice. Anyone but Sesshoumaru." 

Saraku said nothing, but tears formed in her eyes, when she turned and fled from her "uncle" . She was so scared about what would happen when Sesshoumaru came to collect her. She took a walk into the village itself to seek out Kaede for advice. She's only seen Kaede twice, and both times, she'd been in need. Now she'd go to the woman for advice about her two guardians. 

*************************************************************************

Kaede listened to Saraku's tale carefully. "It sounds to me like your friends are just worried about your welfare, Child. If I were ye, I'd let the adults worry about your future. Ye are still young, and naïve. " 

"Lady Kaede, what if one or the other gets killed?" 

"That will not happen, as one cannot overpower the other." Kaede explained to her about the two swords. "Unless Sesshoumaru uses his second sword, Tokoujin, Inuyasha will be safe." 

"But I still don't like it, Lady. They may ask me to choose, and I don't know what I want." 

"If ye must choose, then ye will. Your heart will tell you." The old woman returned to cooking. "Go on and play with Shippou. You never know how long you'll have with him." 

So, with still a troubled mind, Saraku complied, and found Shippou. 

****************************************************************************

It wasn't until dark that Shippou and Saraku returned to the little camp Inuyasha had made for them. Sango,Kagome and Miroku were eating by the fire. 

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippou ventured after a few minutes. 

"He'll be here in a little while. He went for a long walk." Miroku handed Saraku some fish. "It's good tonight. Kagome got some onion root from Kaede." 

"Thank you, Miroku." Saraku ate her share quietly, pretending not to notice the curious glances of the adults. 

"So, are you going to stay with us?" Shippou asked suddenly breaking the silence. 

"I'm….I don't get a choice in the matter. Inuyasha won't let me go home to Lord Sesshoumaru." 

"Why would you want to go back? You told me two years ago you hated it there. Did something happen to change your mind?" 

"No…I just….Well, I love him, Shippou. Lord Sesshoumaru's so kind to me. He's never been cross with me once. And he doesn't yell a lot." 

"But we want you to stay." Shippou insisted. "We all love you too. Even Inuyasha." 

"I don't feel…. Comfortable here anymore….It's not you. It's me. I don't sleep outside anymore. I sleep on a matress of feathers, with soft, silk-like blankets. And fluffy down pillows." 

Shippou just stared at her. "I see. Sesshoumaru "bought" y our love." 

"What do you mean by that?! We live in his father's castle!" Saraku suddenly felt on the defensive. 

"He moved where?!" Inuyasha had reappeared silently. "He's got a lot of nerve!" 

"It was his! Your father left it to him, Inuyasha." Saraku replied. She was still stung by the position Inuyasha was putting her in. 

"I'll be damned…." The half demon muttered. 

"What's the matter, Little Brother? Didn't father leave you enough with his resting place in your pupil?" Sesshoumaru all but purred from behind them. Just as Saraku had feared, the demon lord had come to collect his young child. 


	9. A Torn Heart

****

Chapter Nine-A Torn Heart

"I knew you'd come sooner or later." Inuyasha eyed his brother in disgust. 

Sesshoumaru merely stared back for a moment, before looking down at Saraku. "It's been a month, and yet here you remain, with no intention of going back." 

"That's not true, My Lord. Inuyasha wouldn't let me leave." Saraku stood up, and went to Sesshoumaru's side. "I wanted to return." 

"You don't deserve her! Do you know what she's been through?!" Inuyasha fumed. He gently pulled Saraku from Sesshoumaru's side. "Well, I'm gonna tell you!" He was glaring dangerously, his anger obvious. "Kagura took her to Naraku!" 

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "Rin said as much…I should've listened to her. Are you hurt, Sara?" 

Saraku was just standing there, listening to the brothers. It had occurred to her that Inuyasha wasn't trying to hurt her. He wanted her to feel like someone really did care for her. "No, Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha saved me." 

"Well, then, Brother. I am in your debt. Now if you don't mind, I'll take my child home."

"She's not yours to take anymore." Inuyasha stood between the girl and his demon brother. "Kagome and I will be taking care of her from now on." 

"But Inuyasha….." Kagome could see how broken hearted the little girl was.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha looked at her, pleading with her for compliance. He wanted Saraku to have nothing more to do with his brother. This was the only way. He would have to take over raising her himself, and aside from that, he and Kagome would have something to share. 

With a deep sigh, Kagome nodded in affirmation to Sesshoumaru. "That's right." 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sesshoumaru asked. "What does Saraku want?" 

"She's too young to know. She's only ten, as I clearly reminded her this morning." Inuyasha countered. "So just leave." 

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "Do you really think I'm going to let you keep her without a fight, Inuyasha? For three years, I have raised her, and I will not just let you take that away from me!" He drew Toukijin. 

"Put it away, Sesshoumaru. You know you're no match for Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha drew the sword of his father. 

"NO! Stop! Don't fight over me this way. Please!" Saraku was truly frightened at the very possibility of losing one or the other. 

"Let it be, Saraku. There's no talking these two out of a fight, young one." Miroku pulled her back gently. He looked over at Sango and Kagome. "This doesn't look good." 

"No, it doesn't. Inuyasha! Put your sword away!" Kagome went to the hanyou. "Can you boys not settle this more civilly? Why does there have to be huge fight?" 

"He's threatening to tear my family apart!" Sesshoumaru all but roared, which was really unusual, for him. "I've never let anything happen to Saraku. I made a misjudgment. One that I don't intend to repeat. Tell me, is a man not allowed mistakes in life?" 

Kagome gasped. Was there really regret in the demon lord's voice? They'd all thought Sesshoumaru only insisted on having Saraku to spite Inuyasha. And since Saraku had seemed so happy, no one had thought to stop the bonding. "Of course you are…." She began slowly. "But this one could've cost Sara her life." 

"I'm aware of that. But I see that she's well, and fed. That much, I thank you for." 

"Kagome, whose side are you on?!" Inuyasha demanded. "We're keeping her." 

"Inuyasha, you're blind! Can't you see what the fighting is doing to Saraku?!" Shippou put in now. "It's tearing her up, and it's not fair!" He looked very distraught himself. "Aside from that, she's gone." 

"Don't give me….What?! What do you mean, she's gone?!" Inuyasha spun around, as did the rest of the group, including Sesshoumaru. "Hey, Miroku! Weren't you watching her?" 

Miroku looked up from changing Chibi's diaper cloth. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I was changing my daughter." 

"This is just great! Can't she stay mad in one place?!" 

"I guess not. Maybe she needed to get away from the yelling!" Kagome almost screamed at both demons now. "She IS just ten, okay? You've both come to that agreement. Which is good. Let me tell you something about being little. She's frightened. I can feel it. She's even more insecure now than she was when we found her, Inuyasha. The reason is because she wants to be with all of us. You two make that impossible. Each telling her how the other is a bad influence,vice versa! She doesn't know what's the truth, and what's not." Kagome panted from her outburst. She'd been wanting to say those things for a long time. 

Sesshoumaru spoke first. "We have to find her. She didn't take her sword…." He picked up the smaller weapon. 

"Even if she did…If Naraku finds her, there's no way she could use it against him!" Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. "We'll split up. Kagome, you come with me. Sango, you and Miroku go that way." He pointed towards the dark forest. 

"What about me, Inuyasha? She's my friend too." Shippou added. 

"You can stay with us." Kagome picked him up. "Let's move out. She couldn't have gotten that far already." 

"Remember what happened the last time you said that, Kagome? She was captured by Kouga!" 

"It's highly unlikely Kouga would hurt her now. He was really worried when she was kidnapped by Kagura." Kagome answered defensively. "Besides, I don't think she'd go too far in the dark."

"That is true. She's still afraid of the dark." Sesshoumaru agreed. "Very well. I will look to the West." With that, he turned, and headed in that direction. "And Inuyasha. Just to make it interesting….Whoever finds her, keeps her." The demon prince was sure he'd be the one to find the child. 

"Argh! Why is everything a competition for you two?!" Kagome demanded as soon as Sesshoumaru was out of sight. 

"Don't worry about it. We'll find her." Inuyasha replied through gritted teeth. "Come on." He heard his mate sigh with discontentment as he led the way through another part of the forest. _Please don't be so unhappy with me, Kagome. I only want what's best for Saraku. This has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru. Although I'm sure he doesn't see it that way. I just want her to grow up happy. _"Kagome?" 

"Yes Inuyasha?" The young woman looked up at him. 

"I just want you to know….this thing with Saraku…It has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru. It's truly for her own welfare." 

"I know." Kagome said softly. "But you two are missing something important. Neither of you are considering what she might want." 

"What she wants isn't possible, Kagome. Let's be realistic here." Inuyasha left out the fact that he wished it would be possible for he and Sesshoumaru to get along like normal brothers. 

"Yes, I know. And so you must come to a compromise with your brother." 

"Feh….sure." Inuyasha knew better than to argue the point. _Besides, Kagome is right. That's the only way this is going to be solved. _"Let's cross that bridge when we get there. We're wasting time." 

Kagome nodded. "Yes, come on. Sango,Miroku and Chibi are already ahead of us." So, the pair and Shippou continued on, each hoping Saraku would not fall into the wrong hands again. 


	10. The Scheme of Shippou

****

Chapter Ten-The Scheme of Shippou

Saraku ran for a long time, unaware of the darkness at first. Had she noticed it, she wouldn't have cared. She just had to get away from the conflict. She didn't know where she was until much later. _I'm lost….again. Let's just face it. I'm going to be lost no matter where I go here. Well,at least I don't have to listen to those two fight anymore. _After a while longer, the girl sat down. "This'll be a good spot to camp. " She began to make a bed with the trimmings of branches, and her cloak that Miroku had given her. "Stupid Inuyasha. If he hadn't been trying to keep me against my will, Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have had to come!"

"Perhaps he thought Sesshoumaru wasn't doing good with you." Kouga, with a woman, and little girl came from their hiding places. 

"No, he just doesn't like his brother. But why am I to blame for it?" She looked down at her hands, away from the wolf prince. 

Achika looked at Kouga, asking the silent question with her eyes.

"Saraku. Perhaps you'd better come with us for a time. It's not safe for you to be wandering alone, lest Naraku take you away again." Kouga held out a hand to help her up. 

"O-okay." She stood up, and looked up at Kouga, blinking. He was definitely different than three years ago. "Thank you,Kouga."

"You're welcome." Kouga picked her up. "So, what happened this time? No, wait. Let me guess. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting again?" 

"Yeah. That's all they ever do. I don't wanna go back to them unless they can get along." 

"That's going to be a never. You're more than welcome to stay with us until then." Achika told her. 

Saraku blinked. "Well….Okay." I guess I will. _This is going to make Inuyasha furious. He hates Kouga! _A smile played on her face, when she realized how badly Inuyasha could be hurt by this. She grinned at this, and then let Kouga carry her off to his den. 

********************************************************

Elsewhwhere, Kagome was beginning to realize that Saraku was pretty fast for a child. "I can't believe we haven't found her yet."

"We'll find her, Kagome. I promise." Inuyasha looked down at her. "Don't worry."

"Well, if you and Sesshoumaru hadn't been fighting like school boys, this wouldn't have happened!" Kagome suddenly flared. 

"Hey, you know he was wrong, Kagome! She could've been seriously hurt!" 

"But she wasn't! Sesshoumaru acknowledged his gratitude, and his mistake. Why couldn't you let it go?" 

"Okay, you want the truth? I'll give it to you straight." Inuyasha sighed deeply. "I missed her, Kagome. We both know she'd never stay otherwise. My brother has more to offer her than we do." 

"But it doesn't have to be like that! Inuyasha, you, and Sesshoumaru have the same father. You're brothers. He's already helped you more times than we can dare to count. Why can't you set aside this little grudge you have?" 

"Don't you think I want to?! He's the one who won't give me a chance! He took Saraku away from us, and you're defending him!" 

"Don't yell at me! You're the one who pulled Tetsuagia out! If you had just spoken to Sesshoumaru civilly……"

"Civilly? I don't think he even knows the word. Let's just face facts. I'm a half-demon, Kagome. As long as that's true, I'm never going to be good enough to be his brother." 

Kagome watched her mate walk on, with a sigh. _Poor Inuyasha. He wants an older brother so badly from Sesshoumaru. It's gotta be tough on the guy. I'm going to get the bottom of this, somehow. _"Inuyasha, wait up!" She ran to catch up with the half-demon. 

"Kagome, wait! I found something!" Shippou had been exploring a certain section of the clearing they were in. 

"What is it?" Kagome walked over to the young kitsune. 

"Tracks. Wolf demon tracks." 

"Kouga….." Kagome said softly. "He took her away again, I bet you." 

"But he just got done helping us rescue her!" Shippou argued. 

"I know, but maybe he's not hurting her this time. Come on. We have to tell Inuyasha."

"I don't think we should." Shippou said suddenly, folding his arms. 

"What? Why not?" 

"Maybe they'll both realize their stupidity if they don't find her." Shippou suggested. 

"Shippou…." Kagome had to admit the idea was very appealing. "Alright. In that case, I'll go tell him that I'm ready to go back to camp. Then we have to wait for Sango and Miroku. Just to be on the safe side, don't tell them either." 

"Sounds good." With that the two schemers went to find Inuyasha. Kagome only hoped this plan would work. When it was safe, she'd go get Saraku herself. Kouga won't hurt her. She was sure of it. 

****

(A/n:A little short, I know. I'm so sorry! Hoping for more ideas next week! All suggestions from my regulars are welcome!)


	11. Second Home

****

Chapter Eleven-Second Home

"You can share my bed, if you want to." Kyoko offered when they returned to Kouga's den. 

"She'll have her own bed, Kyoko. But that was very nice of you." Achika told her daughter. She looked over at Saraku now. "Come. I will show to your sleeping pallet." 

"Thank goodness. It's way past my bedtime." She told her. "Lord Sesshoumaru would've been very upset with me for being up this late." 

"I suppose he would." She replied. Her mate raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Perhaps it would better if we left Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru unmentioned." She added to Saraku. 

"Alright." The young child curled up on the pile of furs that was to be her personal bed for a while. "Thank you for having me,Achika." 

"It is alright." Kouga replied for his mate. He knelt beside her. "If you need anything, Ginta is there." He pointed towards the entrance. "And if you need one of us, just tell Kyoko. We're moving her bed right now to be next to yours." 

"Yes, Kouga." Saraku replied, her tiredness becoming more evident. 

"Sleep now. In the morning, we will have fresh meat for breakfast. How does that sound?" 

"Better than what I would've with Inu- I mean with them." She admitted with a yawn, as she laid down now. Moments later, the girl slept. 

************************************************************************

Kouga watched his newest charge for a few minutes, before returning to his resting place with Achika. "She will be at home here. I can feel it." 

"Of course. We have no conflict within our den. Children can only take so much, Kouga." 

"Yes, that is true. I wonder if they will figure out I have her again." Kouga couldn't have cared less whether Inuyasha or his brother came for Saraku again. At the moment, he held a grudge towards them both as a father himself, for allowing her to have run away again. "She'll be safer here at any rate." He muttered softly. 

"That she is. Do you see how protective of her Kyoko has already become? The girl is four years older than her, and Kyoko knows better than she does about things here." 

"That is because Kyoko was taught from the beginning, Achika. Human parents raised Saraku for seven years before they were slaughtered by demons. They had no knowledge of this world, or demons. Between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, I believe she knows more than she first did, but you cannot replace demon upbringing." Achika was making him think though. _What if I started teaching her myself? Surely she could always use more training in fighting._

He expressed his thinking to Achika who thought it was a wonderful idea. "She needs to see what it is like, to have a real father figure teach her." 

"Yes. I thought as much." Kouga replied, pulling his mate closer. "In the morning, I will ask her and see if she agrees to it. I will not force her." 

"Good." Achika gave him a good night kiss, just before falling asleep with her head on his chest. 

************************************************************************************

"We looked for her all night!" Inuyasha told Miroku. "Did you three have any better luck?" 

"No we didn't. I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Sango replied, caressing a fussy Chibi gently. "Come now, Chibi. It is alright…" 

"Damn! I hope nothing happened to her…." Inuyasha muttered. "I can just imagine what Naraku would do to her if he caught her again…" 

"I'm sure he wouldn't do anything with her. He has her jewel shard." Kagome replied calmly. "The worst that happened is she ran into him and he slaughtered her." She kept a straight face as Inuyasha growled, kicking a tree. 

"This is all Sesshoumaru's fault!" The hanyou raged. 

"How is it Sesshoumaru's fault? Saraku warned you he'd come if we didn't let her go." Sango pointed out. "I understand why you didn't want her to go, but she was his." 

"Not you too!" Inuyasha fumed at the ex-demon slayer. "How would you like it if someone just up and took her?" He pointed to Chibi. 

"That is different." Miroku defended their child. "Chibi had a family to begin with. Saraku did not." 

"Enough of this!" Kagome scowled. "We're not helping her by fighting among ourselves! That's what made her runaway to begin with! I'm going to look for wood for the fire. You guys stay here." She left to do so without waiting for a reply. 

Inuyasha stared after his mate, having the distinct impression she knew exactly where Saraku was. _Well,I'm going to find out! _He left to follow Kagome. 


	12. Shippou's Slip Up

****

Chapter Twelve-Shippou's Slip up

Many days passed after Saraku disappeared. Even though Kagome pretended to look for the girl, whenever Inuyasha wasn't looking, she'd looked towards the east, where Kouga's den was. She still fully intended to retrieve Saraku from the wolf demon, but she wasn't exactly sure how to go about it without Inuyasha finding out. Furthermore, she wasn't sure if Kouga would willing give her back! So,she resigned to stay with her group, and hope for the best. 

Shippou was in a similar conflict. Like Kagome, he also knew where Saraku really was. It had been his idea to keep it from Inuyasha, to teach him a lesson. However, the fox-demon worried that Saraku wouldn't want to come back with them when he and Kagome finally did go for her. That day, he was playing in the spring where he and Sara had been playing the day Sesshoumaru kidnapped her for the first time. _Just thinking about that burns me up! That's how this whole thing got started in the first place!_ Saraku threw a stone. "I hope we're doing the right thing. Saraku was really terrified of Kouga the last time she'd been taken away. "

"Kouga? What does he have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked him. The hanyou had been about to ask him if he wanted to go help look for the girl again when he overheard the kitsune's lament. 

"Uh oh…" Shippou's eyes widened. "Uh…nothing. I was just thinking about if Kouga was the one who kidnapped her." 

"Shippou, you said you hoped you did the right thing. Who else was involved?" Inuyasha demanded furiously. 

"K-kagome. But it was my idea….I thought if she was missing for a while, you and Sesshoumaru would act more like the grown ups you are." 

"Why you….." Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail, and shook him. "Do you have any idea how dangerous Kouga can be?!? He'll use her!" 

"He can't. She doesn't have her jewel shard anymore, remember? Kagura gave it to Naraku." 

"So what?! I can't believe you guys!" Inuyasha dropped the kitsune child, and stalked off towards camp. He would find out from Kagomne exactly what they were thinking!

****************************************************************************

"Kagome! I can't believe you did this!" Inuyasha flared again. "Kouga is my sworn enemy, and you're letting him take her!"

"I did it for Saraku! Yes, he's your sworn enemy. Yes, he hurt her before. But he's a father now, Inuyasha. That's what she needs. A parent." Kagome replied,fuming. She'd been trying to study for one of her exams when Inuyasha had snatched the book from her hands. _How could Shippou have slipped up? This was a bad thing. _"Besides, it's only temporary. You and Sesshoumaru need to work out your differences. "

"Then it might as well be permanent! He's not going to talk to me!" 

"Then you talk to him! Inuyasha, it was one thing for you two to feud before. But now you've got a child caught in the middle of it! It's not fair to her. You keep talking about us raising her. But it's not going to happen if you don't understand a few things. One is that Saraku is really attached to your brother. The second is that she won't tolerate you two fighting over her anymore. Now,I'm not going to go get her from Kouga until you and Sesshoumaru have a decent,civilized talk." 

The hanyou stared at Kagome, jaw dropped. _Who does she think she is, talking to me like that?! If I didn't love her so much…_"Fine. I guess we'll have to hope Kouga's changed as much as you say he has. Sesshoumaru shows up when he sees fit." 

"I know." Kagome took her book back. "Now if you don't mind. I have to study. I can't fail this exam, or I'll never be finished with school." 

"Right." Inuyasha sat down beside her. "I'm sorry I got so mad….." 

"I guess you had every right to be mad. But you understand why I didn't tell you, right?" 

"Yeah." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, I really do want to be the one to take care of her, you know. Just like you do." 

"I know. But I think in the end, it might be easier for her to choose. It's difficult for her right now. She's still young, and she has so many people who love her." 

"Exactly." Inuyasha told her. "So how can you think she's got to decide?" 

"Because in the end,it's her heart that should matter. Not ours." Kagome replied softly. "And….if she chooses Sesshoumaru……" Kagome broke down,burying her face in Inuyasha's shirt. 

"Hey….." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. "I'm sure that won't happen." He stroked her beautiful raven hair gently. _Damn him…If he had never taken her in the first place, none of this would be happening! I swear, Sesshoumaru. You're going to regret this!!_ "Kagome? Would it help if I told you I planned on going to see Sesshoumaru before?" 

"Yes…" Kagome looked up at him. 

Inuyasha wiped her tears away, and leaned in to kiss her. "Anything I can do to keep you from messing that pretty face of yours up is worth doing a thousand times." 

Kagome flushed slightly, unaccustomed to Inuyasha's flattery,before accepting his kiss. "Mmm……" She broke it, then smiled. "I've got to get back to work."

"Right. Good luck on your exam…" He got up,and went to his tree.

Kagome watched him,and then smiled to herself. "Thank you, Inuyasha." 

************************************************************************************

"She's gone again?" Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru. "She never stays in one place, does she?" 

"That girl is more unstable than I thought she was. I never should have agreed to the excursion in the first place." The demon lord replied. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to look for her?" Rin asked worriedly. 

"No. I'm through with her." 

"What?! No, you can't be! She has to still love you, My Lord!" Rin cried. "Please don't leave her, Lord Sesshoumaru. It's not right." 

"Rin, begging me will not work anymore. I'm done." He turned, and walked back into the palace,leaving his first child there, in tears. 


	13. Bonding Time

****

Chapter Thirteen-Bonding Time

"Okay,now, crouch low…don't make a sound." Kouga stood behind his daughter, and his and Achika's fosterling, whispering instructions. "Okay,Kyoko, you can get this one." 

Saraku stayed in position, even after Kyoko successfully conquered her prey. "Can I get the next one, Kouga?" 

Kouga looked up at the sun. "I think we better halt for the day, girls. You two head back with Ginta now, okay?"

"Okay." The chorused and followed the head guard back to the den. It had been nearly two months since Kouga had convinced Saraku to live with them for a while, and the ten-year-old was really getting close to the wolf demon prince. She found out pretty fast how much he'd changed. Jewel fragments didn't matter to him anymore, as long as his friends and family were safe. And she was considered both by everyone in the den. Kyoko, his real daughter even had suggested making her a part of the den by ceremony, but Kouga wasn't ready for that yet, and Saraku wasn't sure she wanted that tie either, especially if she was to ever return to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Still, life was good with the wolf pack. She even had her own wolf cub, which she'd named Kilala, after Sango's cat creature. The cub was growing fast, and she adored it. 

When they returned, the den celebrated Kyoko's first kill, while praising Saraku for trying. They didn't really expect her do too well,considering she was human. Kouga had other thoughts on the subject. Even though it came off like food hunting, truly, he was teaching the girl how to defend herself properly. For if the time did come that she would leave them, he wanted her to be able to defend herself from assailants. It was obvious to him that was one thing both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had both neglected to teach her. He watched her and Kyoko now, as they told the pack all about their little adventure. 

"Saraku's getting pretty good." Kyoko boasted. "She almost caught a rabbit this morning." 

"That's wonderful!" Achika grinned at the human girl. "Next time, take Kilala with you. Maybe she can find something for you." 

"I don't really want her to do it for me, Achika. I can't learn that way." Saraku replied, petting the fur of the wolf in question. "But if she wants to come for companionship, she's more than welcome to." 

Kouga laughed softly, joining the three now. "I daresay, if you bring her with you, she will want to hunt. She's been little more than a den-dog since you took her in, Saraku. What good will that do us?" 

"She doesn't like it out there, Kouga. It's scary for her." Saraku informed him. "Besides, I'm always going to look out for her." 

Kouga looked like he would protest to this, but Achika changed the subject. "So, are you learning well, Saraku?" 

"A little bit. If the spears weren't so long, I'd do better. I'm really small for my age." 

"You hear that? Make a few shorter spears!" Kouga ordered his weapons master. 

"Yes sir!" The young man replied, and went to work, doing so. 

Saraku's eyes widened. "Thank you, Kouga!" 

"Don't mention it. Can't have you lose another rabbit tomorrow, can we?" He smiled at her when she giggled. _I can't believe how much I've changed… She must be thinking the exact same thing. I don't want to let her go…I want to take care of her now that I've begun. It wouldn't seem right to let that mutt Inuyasha take her again. Not after all that she's told us he said to her! And Sesshoumaru. I'm surprised he hasn't sought her out by now. Could it be that he really doesn't give a damn about her? I can't tell her that. She still longs for him. I can see it in her eyes, even now. _

"Kouga? Love? Are you alright?" Achika looked up at him, worriedly. 

"Oh…yes, I'm fine." He replied. "Alright, girls. It's bed time." 

"Now?" Kyoko looked up at her father. 

"Yes, now. If we're going out again tomorrow, you need your rest." He and Achika tucked them into their beds together, and then they too went to bed. 

************************************************************************************

Rin looked up at the sky as it darkened. "Ah-un, can you move faster? I don't want to be in the middle of nowhere when it gets completely dark." She nudged the beast gently, and it began to move swifter. She had fled the comfort and safety of the castle at midday when Jakken wasn't looking. She intended to find Inuyasha, and appeal to him to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru about Saraku. She hoped with all her heart that Saraku had been recovered, and that she was with them, safe and sound. Over the bridge the beast carried her. "I must find Inuyasha. You two have seen him, I know it. Go find him!" 

The hanyou was en route to Sesshoumaru's palace at that very moment. He had left without telling Kagome where he was going. With any luck, he'd get there and back again without anyone noticing his absence. This was between his brother and him. 

Up ahead of him, he heard the sound of hooves, and he leaped to the side, and waited. A moment later, the heads of Sesshoumaru's beast appeared, and with them, the other human girl that he took care of. "Rin,isn't it?"

The girl was so startled, she nearly let go of the reins. "Inuyasha….." She stared at him, with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, that's me. What are you doing, creeping around at night? Where's my brother?" 

"I was actually looking for you, Lord Inuyasha. He won't come out of his room, and he won't look for Saraku." 

"He needn't bother. I know where she is." Inuyasha told her. 

"Is she with you then?" 

"No. She's with Kouga and his demon tribe. Kagome and Shippou told me earlier today. I'm not going after her until after I talk to Sesshoumaru." 

"Then we should hurry. How come Kagome let her stay with him? I thought you all hated Kouga?" 

"She sees something in him I have yet to see. At any rate, she is going to get Saraku, after I talk to my brother. We have to come to some mutual agreement about her." 

"You might as well just take her then. He says he's given up on her." Rin looked sad. "I only ask that you do talk to him first." 

"Alright then." Inuyasha jumped on to Ah-un, and took the reins from her. "Let's go." 


	14. The Talk

****

Chapter Fourteen-The Talk

"What are you doing here,Inuyasha? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Sesshoumaru looked up as soon as he smelled his younger brother in his doorway. "And Rin….with him now,are you?" 

"He came to speak to you about Saraku." Rin replied boldly. "The least you can do is hear him out,My Lord." 

"How dare you…." Sesshoumaru replied quietly. "Go to your room." 

"Go easy on her, Sesshoumaru. She's worried about your other daughter." Inuyasha told him. "As we all are."

"I don't care about Saraku anymore. I'm tired of her running off." 

"She runs off because we act like children." Inuyasha told him. 

"Don't come into my castle,lecturing me." Sesshoumaru growled. "And the last time I checked,you tried to take her away from me."

"You kidnapped her! She was happy with me and Kagome!" He glared at him. "Everything I ever had,you wanted to take away from me!"

"That's where you're wrong! Inuyasha,all I ever wanted to do was keep you in your place,like any other older brother would. " Sesshoumaru gestured to a chair,and watched as his little brother as he sat. 

"My place is beside Kagome,and that is all you need to know." Inuyasha told him. "That's Saraku's place too." 

"Take her. I don't care anymore. Really." The older brother replied. 

"You might want to rethink that, or you'll lose Rin next." Inuyasha told him. "If not for yourself,at least want her for Rin." Inuyasha arches an eyebrow at his own thinking. _I came here to negotiate letting her come live with me,and here I'm telling him to want her! _ "I'd be glad to have her, Sesshoumaru,but first,you need to make sure you don't really want her. I don't want you coming back later and trying to take her back." 

Sesshoumaru turned,and eyed his brother. "Why do you care? I'm giving you the chance to take her freely. Why worry over what I really want?" 

"As I said. You're not coming back later to lay claims on her if you say no now." Inuyasha repeated. 

"And if I did say yes?" Sesshoumaru asked now. 

"Then we negotiate." Inuyasha told him quietly. "We've to stop fighting over her, Sesshoumaru. She's not a piece of land or a sword. She's human." 

"Did Kagome tell you to come here? She wasted your time." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. "That girl deserves a lot better than you!" 

"Appearently, Kagome feels the same way about us both. She's letting Kouga,the wolf demon prince take care of her!" Inuyasha spat. "It's because of us that Saraku ran away in the first place." 

"Alright. Let me get this straight. Kagome knows where Sara is,yet she won't go get her until we come to some sort of agreement?" 

"Right. So will you be my brother just this once,and put off this prince act?"

"I've always been your brother, Inuyasha. I've just never wanted to acknowledge the fact. The truth is, I,too, am tired of the arguing." 

"Is that so? Well,you could've fooled me." Inuyasha folded his arms. Then he sighed. "Sesshoumaru, all I ever wanted was to be your little brother. I envied you for having full demon blood, and the power to heal,rather than hurt. I can't help what I am. It's not like I told my mother to mate with father." 

"You….envied….me?" This was a new concept for the demon lord. "I thought you enjoyed the kill?" 

"I did. But then I met Kagome, and she showed me that humans can be just as cruel as demons. She changed me, Sesshoumaru, just like Rin changed you. You can't tell me you still enjoy killing humans after you saved one." 

"We're cursed, we are." Sesshoumaru said softly. "What should we do about Saraku? We both love her, and she loves us both." 

"Kagome was telling me about a concept that separated parents use with their children. It's called joint custody. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but each parent gets the child for six months….or maybe we should use two seasons,since we understand that better." 

"You want to share her?" The elder brother seemed to be thinking this over. "Well,if you were willing to come all this way to talk to me about this, I suppose I can compromise. We'll have to get her back first. I fear that will be no easy task." 

"Sure it will. I'll just go tell that wolf prince to hand over my daughter,and if he doesn't, he and Tetusaiga will dance." 

"Inuyasha….I knew where she was all this time. Come with me. What I'm about to show you will hurt." The brothers walked down the hall now, to Sesshoumaru's personal study. 

**************************************************************************

"I remember this place…" Inuyasha muttered. "This is where father told me I was worthless,on several occasions." 

"He only did that to impress his advisors. Don't take it personally, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle slightly, remembering. 

"Hey! It was humiliating,okay?!" Inuyasha growled slightly. "Besides, you took it personally, all the praise you got! "for his advisors" my ass!" 

"Calm down." Sesshoumaru removed a cloth that was draped over his Seeing glass. "This was Father's. I never knew it was here,until Saraku and Rin found it one day. I can use it to find anyone I want. The other night, when I came home from looking for her, I asked it to show me Saraku. And it did. I sit here some days,and just watch her. She seems to really like Kouga and his tribe." 

"Don't be stupid! Kouga kidnapped her before!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I can't believe how much you and Kagome agree on. Perhaps she should mate with you instead of me!" 

"She's not my type." The elder brother replied simply. "Do you want to see for yourself, Inuyasha?" 

"Yes." Inuyasha replied. _This is turning out to be quite a visit. I expected him to fight me a lot longer than this. Could it be he really doesn't want to be rivals anymore? _

"Seeing Glass, show us Saraku." Sesshoumaru commanded. In an instant, the form of the child in question was visible in the mirror. 

__

"Try this, Kyoko. That's how my friend Sango does it." She was showing her adopted sister how to feed her cub Kilala. 

"Thanks for letting me feed her. She's so cute." 

"Yes, she is. But you should meet my other pets sometime. I have a two headed beast back at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. Ah-un. And then there's this one's namesake,Kilala. She's Sango's ,but sometimes, she protects me too." 

"Do you miss your other families? You've got two of them, you know." Kyoko dared to ask. 

"Sometimes,but it's good not to hear them yell about which one of them is better for me." She made a face. "Let's talk about something else. Do you think your father will let me go on the hunt tomorrow?" 

"I hope so. I've been asking and asking. You're a good spear thrower." Kyoko grinned. "Do you hear that? It's hearth time!"

"I wish I had that kinda hearing. Inuyasha's got great hearing." 

"Shh! Not that name! Sesshoumaru's one thing….but…."   
"How come Prince Kouga don't like him?" Saraku asked 

"He just doesn't, okay? Now come on." Kyoko stood up abruptly, and the two girls disappeared into the den.

"Still think it's going to be easy?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother when the mirror went black. 

"I doubt it. She seems almost settled there." Inuyasha made a face. "And Kouga still can't stand me." 

"Yes, that does factor in. He's more than likely going to let me have her than you." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "So what now?" 

"First, we have to show Kagome that we're not going to fight over this anymore." Inuyasha told him. 

"Yes, and then we'll have her help in getting Saraku to leave those demons." 

"I want to come too." Rin's voice came from the doorway. 

"Very well. You will join us. Tell Jakken to get Ah-un ready to leave. Inuyasha and I will be out in a moment." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, watching Rin skip off. "I haven't seen her smile in days it seems." 

"I know the feeling." Inuyasha replied. "Kagome's been moping." 

"Well, maybe now it will all end." Sesshoumaru left the study, with his brother behind him. "Maybe we can be the family Saraku really wants, together." 

****

(A/N:I'm sorry if they're too OOC,but I had to do it. You see,in order for my plan to work, they had to be able to get along. But it's not completely over until I say it is. I'm glad you're enjoying it. By the way,it might be a bit before another update. *See my profile page for details.)


	15. Saraku's Choice

****

Chapter Fifteen-The Terms of Saraku's Return

"So,you two are willing to be friends,and do a joint custody type thing?" Kagome studied the demon brothers,not sure she believed them. She was still mad that Inuyasha had gone off on his own to Sesshoumaru's. 

"Yes." Inuyasha repeated,starting to get agitated. "Will you please send for Kouga now?" 

"Alright. I will send for him. But don't expect him to be anxious to return her." 

"We're not. We're also not expecting her to be anxious to return." 

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked up now. "Of course she'll be anxious. She must miss us,Inuyasha." 

"I wouldn't be so sure. We saw her in Sesshoumaru's Seeing Glass. She's content." The hanyou looked at Sesshoumaru. "It's going to be up to us to retrieve her. We're the ones she's upset with." 

"Of course." His brother nodded slowly. "Rin." He looked down at the girl when she approached him. "I want you to stay here with Kagome and the others. " 

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin went to stand by Kagome and Miroku who had joined them. "Will you be taking Ah-un with you?" 

"No. The less we carry,the better. We might well have to carry Saraku back as it is." He turned to Inuyasha. "It's a day's journey from here to the mountain range. Perhaps we better leave in the morning." 

"The morning?! No way. I'm leavin' now. We can get to her by morning,if we don't sleep. I won't have her spending another day with him!" 

"Careful how you speak about Kouga around her after this. She seemed to really be attached to him." The leder brother cautioned. "Let us go." Without another word,the brothers headed off towards Kouga's mountains. 

******************************************************************************************

A little later on,Rin was sitting on the same bank she'd met Saraku on,when Shippou walked over to her. 

"Dinner's ready.." He studied her silently. "That's if you want some." 

"No thanks." Rin stared into the dismal looking water. "I'm sorry." 

"For what? You don't have to apologize for not eating..." The young kitsune sat beside her. 

"Not that. I'm sorry I took Saraku away from you. I didn't know you were so close to her." 

"Oh....Welll, you didn't really. Sesshoumaru did. I miss her,of course,but I was happy that he was taking care of her." 

"Saraku never stopped talking about you. She often felt like she was betraying you." Rin looked at him now. "I told her she wasn't." 

"Good. 'Cause Kagome says you can have more than one friend. She has a lot back in her time. Do you think Saraku does too? In her time,I mean." 

"I don't know anything that stuff. She says her parents were from another time. She was born here." Rin sighed deeply. "My parents were killed by demons too. We have a lot in common,Saraku and I." 

"I'm sorry...I just hope Inuyasha can convince her to come back. If what they said is true,they might have a hard time." 

"I know Saraku. She'll fight with them both. I think maybe her father was stubborn too." 

Shippou shrugged. He was really worried about his friend though. "I think we better head towards camp. It's getting dark. Besides,Chibi's going to sleep,and I want you to meet her." 

"Chibi?" Rin looked at him now. "Who's that?" 

"Sango and Miroku's daughter. Come on." He led the way back to camp,where they visited with the baby until Kagome suggested they all went to sleep.

****************************************************************************************

Just as the sun was coming up,Saraku pounced on a fleeing rabbit with her shortened spear. "I got it!" 

"See,Daddy? She can get things too. Please can't she be an honorary wolf demon?" Kyoko looked up at Kouga,smiling persuasively. "She'd like that." 

"Bring it in,Sara." Kouga called out with a smile,before looking down at his own daughter. "I still don't know,Kyoko. She's got a long time before she can be considered a pack member. Besides,I already told you. I'm waiting to hear from Kagome." 

"She won't want to go back to them. All they do is fight over her." Kyoko ran forward. "Good catch,Saraku. Tell Daddy you said you wanted to be in our tribe." 

"Well..." Saraku smiled at the little girl,then quickly whirled,hearing a rustling behind her. 

"Get back!" In a quick motion,both Saraku and Kyoko were yanked behind Kouga,who narrowed his eyes on the bushes. 

"Calm down,Prince. We don't wish to harm anyone." Sesshoumaru emerged with Inuyasha at his side. "We wish to take Saraku home." 

"Yeah,so hand her over!" Inuyasha demanded impatiently. Neither seemed to notice that Saraku had fled with Kyoko back to the den. 

"As you can plainly tell, she doesn't want to be with either of you." Kouga folded his arms. "Did Kagome send you?" 

"Of course she did!" Inuyasha replied. 

"We only want to talk to her. We won't force her to go with us if she doesn't want to." Sesshoumaru explained to Kouga. "She is after all,old enough to make her own decisions." 

"Very well,but I intend to stay while you talk to her." Kouga told them,before leading them up the cliff to the den. "Achika." 

"Yes,Kouga?" His mate came in an instant. She eyed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru suspiciously. "They're here for Saraku?" 

"To talk to her,yes. Will you bring her?" 

"Of course." Achika pried the girl from a detailed story of her first kill. "Youn must come and speak to our guests,Saraku." The hanyou woman told her gently. 

"Yes,Achika." She went to Kouga,hanging close to him, eyeing the brothers suspiciously. 

"Saraku,Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru want to talk to you. I'll be nearby if you should need me." 

"Alright,Kouga." The three of them sat down,and she looked from one to the other. "Well?" 

"Saraku...Child, we came to bring you home." Sesshoumaru began. "But only if you want to come. We only ask that you hear us first,before you make your final decision." 

"We deserve to be heard at least,right?" Inuyasha asked. _Damn it to hell...She already looks like she's made decision!_ Inuyasha scowled inwardly,and looked at Sesshoumaru,then Saraku again. "We're sorry for the way we've been behaving over you,Sara." 

"It was wrong for us to try and make you take sides." Sesshoumaru continued. "We've come up with a solution. We've decided we're going to share you." 

"Share me? I'm not food." Saraku said softly,picking the grass out of her tunic. 

"No,you're not. What I mean is this. You will spend two seasons with Inuyasha and his group,then you will come stay two seasons in the castle with Rin and I." 

"That sounds like an inconvience to you both." She replied,surprising herself. "I can't ask you to do it." She stood up now,looking over at Kouga. "I like it here." 

The brothers looked at each other,sighing. The Sesshoumaru spoke up again. "Saraku. We are willing to do what it takes to make you happy. You should think of others as well. Like Kagome and Shippou. They both miss you." 

"Yes. If you don't come back with us,I'll have to see Kagome pout every day." 

Saraku studied them thoughtfully. "Alright. I'll come back with you." 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kouga asked her now. He came,and squatted to her level. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to." 

"I miss them,Kouga. Maybe I can come visit you guys again." 

"We will arrange it." Sesshoumaru replied before Kouga could. "It wouldn't even have to be on Inuyasha's time." Even Sesshoumaru knew that Kouga and Inuyasha could never overcome their differences. 

"Of course it wouldn't. I know Kagome." Inuyasha stood up now,and looked down at Saraku. "Make sure this is what you truly want." 

"It is." She stood up,and looked at Kouga. "Thank you for watching out for me...and the hunting lessons. I'm sure those'll come in handy when I'm older." 

"I'm certain they will." Kouga smiled gently. "You will be missed,Sara." 

"Missed? Where is she going?" Kyoko came running out of the den. "We're cooking your rabbit,Sara! It smells so good!" 

"Well, you enjoy it,Kyoko." She smiled at the girl,reminded so much of herself at that age. 

"Aren't you going to eat any?" The princess looked up at her quizzically. "It's your first kill. You get choice selection." 

"I'm...leaving,Kyoko." She felt a strange lump in her throat. "I'm going home,to Kagome,and Shippou. Remember I told you about them?" 

"But....." Kyoko's face fell,then her lower lip started to tremble. "Y-you can't leave....you said we were sisters.." 

"We are." She rolled up her sleeve now,revealing the scar from a ritual the girls had done behind Kouga's back. "We're blood sisters,Kyoko. If you ever need me,and you're out alone,don't hesitate to send for me. I'll come." She hugged the girl fiercely. "I will always come." 

"D-don't g-go....." 

"I have to." Saraku looked up at Kouga,pleading for his help.

Kouga took his young daughter into his arms. "She'll be back,Kyoko. She has to go home to her own family now." _And what a family it is!!_ The wolf prince thought silently. 

"Come on. Let's go home,Kid." Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder,and without another look at Kouga,the brothers led her back down the cliff again,towards home. 

****

(A/N:Next to last chapter completed! Watch for the conclusion in two weeks!) 


	16. Homecoming

****

Chapter Sixteen-Homecoming

"It's so good to see you're well." Sango told Saraku the night they returned. "We were worried." 

Saraku smiled. "I was okay. Kouga was really nice. He even taught me how to hunt,and I've got my own spear." She brandished the spear to show Sango. 

"That's a nice one. Just the right size for you." The demon exterminator humored,shifting Chibi on her lap. "Where did Miroku go? It's his turn to change her." 

"Let me hold her." Saraku took Chibi without waiting for an answer. "Hey there,Chibi. I missed you so much! There was a baby in Kouga's group,but you are so much cuter!" She snuggled the infant,who squirmed a little in protest. "Alright alright. I'm sorry." She loosened her grip,and looked down,feeling a nudge at her knee. "Kilala!" She set Chibi down in front of her,and smiled at the cat creature. "I didn't forget you either. I named my wolf cub after you." Kilala pawed at her,and she giggled. 

"I think she's missed you a lot more than you know." Sango chuckled. 

"I think you're right." Saraku replied, as Kilala climbed into her lap. She glanced over at Inuyasha,Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "What are they talking about?" 

"I think thier trying to decide who you're going to live with from here until it's time to switch." Miroku replied,coming up behind Sango. "Kagome's about to make them play a game called Rock Paper Scissors." 

"Never heard of it." Sango replied. 

"Me either." Sara admitted. She watched the group in fascination,as they all did something funny with their hands. "Is that the game?" She whispered to Sango. 

"I think so..." Sango made a face. "Miroku,it's your turn to change Chibi." 

"Consider it done." The monk carried Chibi off to their little area,and set to work putting a fresh diapering cloth on her. 

Sara watched him with amusement,then turned,when she heard Inuyasha call her. "Well,I guess they've decided.." 

"Let's go see." Sango took her hand gently in Saraku's,and they both walked over to where the others were. 

***************************************************************************************" You're coming home with me." Sesshoumaru told the girl as she approached. "We've got one more season before I return you to Inuyasha." 

"Okay." She looked at Shippou. "So,I guess I'll see you then....." 

"Yeah...." Shippou looked up at her. "I have missed you though. You won't forget about me in that big castle of yours,will you?" 

"Are you kidding? I'll be wishing you were there!" Saraku hugged him tightly, as Sesshoumaru pulled Ah-un up. 

"Come,Saraku. I want us to get as far as we can before dark." He put both her and Rin on the beast,and carefully led them away. "We shall see you in a Season,Inuyasha." 

"Make damn sure she's taken care of!" Inuyasha replied. He looked at Kagome with a sigh. "We never got to give her that locket, you know." 

"I know." Kagome shrugged. "At least we'll have something to talk about when she comes back." 

"Yeah. So,when is your final?" Inuyasha pulled her down to sit next to him by his favorite tree. 

"Two days from now. I'm ready for it." Kagome told him. "I'm ready for it all to be over,so we can spend our lives together." 

"That makes two of us,Kagome." Inuyasha replied,pulling her closer to him. "I never would've found the good side of humanity without you. I love you for that." 

"I love you too,Inuyasha." Their sweet words melted into a tender kiss,and before they knew it,the two of them were in thier tent,consumating their relationship for the first time. 

***************************************************************************************

Moraine watched from a high tree,where she'd been sitting for the better part of the day. _So,these are the people who have been raising my little neice. A bunch of demons and a girl? Well,this won't do for a priestess. I have to find a way to get her back,without their interference. I highly doubt she'll remember me,since I wasn't in her meddlesome father's caravan. That sneaky little cunt! He decided to steal into the night with his daughter so that we of the Fire Grove could not take her for training. Well,we shall see what happens now! _

She looked over at her handmaid. "Cecily. I want you to follow that two headed beast discretely,and take note of the path he takes. We're going to pay my niece Sara a visit." 

The young girl nodded,and hopped down silently. "I shan't fail you." 

"Good girl. Now go on." She watched the girl skitter off,and smirked. _Very soon,Sara, you will be where you truly belong. _


End file.
